


Prank Gone Wrong

by DolphinsAreJustGaySharks



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinsAreJustGaySharks/pseuds/DolphinsAreJustGaySharks
Summary: Jim forgets Pam's birthday as a prank, but it doesn't go as planned
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii I stumbled across couples prank channels on youtube and got inspired to write this lol. Beware: I've never written fanfiction before and I'm not very good at writing ;-; But I wanna get into writing fanfiction because I read it a lot xD  
> Also pls comment, I want feedback!!! Thanks :DDD

Jim had the perfect prank idea. He would forget Pam’s birthday! 

At first he thought it was so smart, but he had his doubts and it took a bit of contemplating, and a few pros and cons lists (he doesn’t know why Michael thought those were stupid, they worked.) before he made his decision. He figured he could tease her about it in the future; “Hey remember that time I pretended to forget your birthday?” he would say, and they would laugh. Also it was her 30th birthday and he wanted to make it one to remember! He decided to go through with it.

Jim woke up, it was March 25th, Pam’s birthday! He glanced over at his alarm clock and saw it was only 6:45 am, he turned to look at his fiancé who was still asleep and looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was in a low ponytail, she was wearing an oversized Pratt sweatshirt and some black shorts. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead (as not to wake her up) and rolled out of bed. 

When he walked down their hallway he shuddered as he saw the weirdo clown painting on the wall from when his parents lived there, thinking about how they probably won't ever be able to get rid of it. “a painting of some creepy clowns that is apparently crucial to the structural integrity of the building.” he remembers telling the camera crew in an interview. 

He reached the kitchen and prepared some coffee for Pam and himself. He glanced at the big window and squinted, the sun was too bright. By the time he was finishing up his coffee he heard Pam waking up, and getting herself ready for the day. He walked over to the sofa and turned on the sports channel, basketball was on and the 76ers were playing. After a while Pam entered the kitchen. Jim got up and walked over to her. Pam had her hair in loose curls and she was wearing a white blouse and a nice black skirt, looking much more put together than Jim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiii <3  
> Pam's POV now

Pam walked to Jim with an excited smile on her face,  
“Good morning!” she said and pulled Jim into a hug. 

He wrapped his arms around her upper back , then responded: “Morning, babe.”

He didn’t sound quite as excited as Pam. She let go of the embrace, and saw that he was wearing grey sweatpants and his college’s basketball team t-shirt. Her smile faltered. She assumed he had something planned for the day, after all it was her birthday. But seeing him look like he just woke up made her think otherwise.

“You alright?”Pam questioned.

“Yeah, I’m just tired, you know?” Jim responded, then yawned.

“Yeah..”Pam said back. She walked around the counter to pour herself some  
coffee, noticing it was ice cold. Her face displayed a look of confusion.

“Oh yeah, you might wanna warm it up. I made it like an hour ago.” Jim chuckled.

“Oh, thanks,” Pam responded with a smile and went to the heat it up, “sooo are we doing anything today?”

“Uh, I actually told some warehouse guys I would go to Poor Richard’s with them.” 

This wasn't like him. He wasn't acting like his normal, dorky self. He didn’t even wish her happy birthday!

“Oh,” Pam said, visibly disappointed “so I guess we could do something after that. Like maybe a movie night, or dinner?”

“Sure, sounds fun!” Jim responded, a bit too happy…

Pam finished her cup of coffee and went back to their bedroom to change.

Did he seriously forget? No, that doesn’t make sense! He knew last year!

Pam rummaged through her closet to find some new clothes, less fancy clothes. After a couple minutes she found a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She walked over to their bed and Jim walked in. 

“Hey, why’re you changing clothes? You look beautiful, Beesly!”

Pam was in a pretty crappy mood, but when he calls her “Beesly” it always cheers her up. She smiled, then remembered why she was upset. 

“It’s just-,” she hesitated “ do you know what today is?” 

“...Saturday?” he laughed.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Pam said.

Jim’s eyebrows furrowed, looking very confused. Pam rolled her eyes and began to change into her not-so festive clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Pam hopped in their unmade bed and covered her legs in a silky, red blanket. It was a gift from her mom on Christmas. She reached for the remote which was tangled up in her white sheets and comforter. When she freed it she began flipping through some random channels, eventually settling on some random cooking show.

She actually believed he forgot, which Jim didn’t know if he should be offended or simply be happy his prank was working so well. 

He sat down next to Pam, and glanced at her. She glared back at him, with hurt in her eyes. Jim could see this, but figured it was fine because he didn’t actually forget her birthday. It was just a lighthearted prank.

“If you want, I can cancel my plans..?” Jim offered, turning his attention from Pam to his fidgety hands. 

“...Okay.” Pam responded, her voice sounding small and as if she was holding back tears.

“Beesly? You okay?” Jim questioned with a worried look on his face, scooting the slightest bit closer to Pam.

“Yeah,I’m fine Jim.” Pam said, her voice breaking slightly on the last word. She was trying her hardest to swallow the huge lump that formed in her throat.

“Are you sure..?” Jim questioned, looking even more worried than before.

That’s when Pam finally broke.


	4. hehe the hurt/comfort happens here

“Yeah,I’m fine Jim.” she could feel the tears pricking her eyes, threatening to come out.

“You sure..?” That was it. She couldn’t hold them in anymore. She felt the tears spilling over her bottom eyelids, racing down her flustered cheeks. She quickly pulled her hand up to her face, she didn't want Jim to see them. But it was too late.

“Hey!,” Jim said, alarmed,”hey,hey. C’mere.”he finished, calming his tone.

Jim wrapped Pam up in a warm hug, rubbing his hand in circles on her back as she cried. “Pam, hey. I’m just kidding, I know it’s your birthday. Please don’t cry.” Jim said, in an attempt to calm Pam down.

This is such a stupid thing to cry over., Pam thought, too busy in her thoughts to hear what Jim said. 

Jim let go of their embrace and looked Pam in the eye. Again, she pulled her hands up to her face so he couldn’t see her tears. “ It’s okay, I'm kidding ”Jim said, getting up to grab the gift he’d gotten her. It was hidden in their bathroom sink cabinet.

Pam sniffled, looking up confusedly.

Jim returned with a small box covered by festive wrapping paper. “Pam, I’m so sorry, I thought it would be funny!” Jim said, feeling like an idiot. And using his thumb to wipe her tears.

“Jim! That’s so rude” Pam said, her voice still a bit wobbly.

“I know, I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m so sorry, Beesly! Forgive me?” Jim responded, a sad look on his face.

"fine.” Pam said, pulling Jim in for a kiss.


End file.
